rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
History of Falador
This page is here to document the in-character history of Falador in role-play. Falador is the capital city of the Kingdom of Asgarnia and is considered the primary role-play area in RuneScape. King Aztarwyn * The once, yet forgotten, ruler of Varrock, Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo , created a kingdom in the name of Zamorak, and began a conquest to take over the majority of Asgarnia. His fellow allies, Katsu, Pyro and other beings, formed an alliance together to take over Asgarnia, as well as Misthalin. *After Lumbridge was conquered by his fellow ally, Katsu, Aztarwyn focused on the southern part of Asgarnia, his plan to circle around Falador until he was able to take the city itself. He first had Rimmington, then Port Sarim, securing the Port for the kingdom. *After an assassination attempt in Varrock, Aztarwyn had word that his fellow ally had been slain by a couple of knights that came from Al Kharid, a city that Aztarwyn had warned the leader of to stay out of the war. He let go of his focus on Asgarnia and Falador for a couple of hours, and laid siege to Al-Kharid, destroying pretty much the entire city, the only thing left of Al-Kharid palace was it's wooden structure, sticks of it. *After this, Aztarwyn and his men fought with White Knights at the Monastery. The battle was not long, though Aztarwyn's men prevailed and captured the Monastery. This was used as a base to keep men in Asgarnia and plan for the invasion of Falador. *After about a week the Monastery was captured, Aztarwyn and his men then got inside Falador, taking the eastern side with ease. They then began to branch out, using the Party Room as a little base, and massacred families. Not much destruction took place, as he wanted a city to rule afterwards. Soon enough, a Zamorakian flag was raised over the castle. *Aztarwyn's reign lasted for awhile, bringing Zamorakianism to Falador. He had Port Sarim and Rimmington rebuilt, and the wealth of the kingdom grew as time passed on. The castle was frequently defended against attackers, the soldiers always prevailing. Aztarwyn was known for being faithful to his men, as he attended as many battles as he could, making him a powerful king, though, he was presumed dead after some encounter with a powerful warrior, and the body was buried. After this, Thomas Nekai II rebelled and took the kingdom, though shortly after, Aztarwyn came back and slaughtered Thomas. He then gave Falador to his fellow Zamorakian friends, as he went into hiding. He wasn't seen for months. *Aztarwyn came and went, though, in Falador. He has technically owned the city overall five times. Commander Kane Tyrelen (New Haven Stratocracy) *Commander Kane Tyrelen, rose into the position of commander of the leading Knight Regiment after the suicide of New Haven's White Knight Commander Tiberous Elysian. *New Haven was the dominating Regiment of the time, giving them rights to all matters within the city. *Under Kane's commandership, little changed, due to him allowing most of the other regiments to deal with the city. *Marshal law was put into place before commander Kane took over the regiment. *Due to the dissapearance of Arn Helios, and the crumbling of the New Haven Regiment, Commander Kane resigned from his post, effectively all but disbanding the New Haven Regiment. Emperor Joseph Adalhard (Holy Asgarnian Empire) *Emperor Joseph controlled most of Asgarnia and other territories through Gielinor. He was missing one piece to unite his fellow Asgarnians and that was Falador. *A campaign was created to take Falador peacefully. They marched into Falador and made their way to the eastern center of the town and explained to the people that they were taking over. They allowed all of the people to express themselves, and tell them what they wanted, for a better Falador. *Joseph Adalhard controlled Falador until Aldaren Aerendyl's coup there, and all of Asgarnia until the Holy Asgarnian Empire fell. King Aldaren *Aldaren takes up the position as King as he revolts against the controversial HAE. *Once he stabilizes the City, he passes it on to Oliver Ryder. King Oliver *This individual was a leader in the History of Falador. Lord Seri Mo'da (Kinshra) *The reign of Lord Seri Mo'da of the Kinshra was, fortunately, a fairly brief one. His reign was marked with frequent riots that targeted the Kinshra knights and squires occupying Falador Castle. **Not a single riot was successful in penetrating very deeply into the castle and they were almost always quelled without significant loss of life. *During Lord Seri Mo'da's reign, Lord Octavian Vire sold the property rights of both the Mining Guild and the Artisan's Workshop to their then partner, Avery Enterprises. *Vire also took the opportunity to establish a web of contacts and bribed officials throughout the branches of the Bank of Runescape in Falador, ensuring corruption through "mismanaged" finances and "incorrect" book keeping would trickle funds through to the Kinshra so long as they remained in place. *Following the completion of their sinister machinations, the Kinshra abandoned the city, leaving it to anarchy and for some other poor soul to wrest control of it. Dominus Bruce Clough (Vigilis Cruor) *As anarchy struck Falador, Vigilis Cruor found this the perfect moment to make their historical mark. Even though they had already left historical marks upon Gielinor, with the attacks in Ardougne, the rebellion of Varrock, the improvements to Edgeville, the slaying of a Dragon, and the Cruor Rebellion, they had one more milestone. *After hours of convincing from Praetor Aztarwyn Gonzo, Dominus Bruce Clough finally gave the order to occupy Falador. *After leaving Port Sarim for the Kinshra to take as a peace offering, Cruor Soldiers marched into Falador, along with Bruce Clough himself, and the people knew it; A good ruler had arrived. *Bruce was crowned King, along with his title as Dominus of Vigilis Cruor. *Vigilis Cruor at this point was an Empire. Though, it wasn't mentioned to be an Empire, it was still a Military-Empire. *New laws were made from Cruor, so it would suit the people more than their military profession. *The Asgarnian Flag in Falador is changed so the white is turned to red, to show that they are multi-cultural. *Bruce passes freedom of religion, which I guess all the future leaders didn't give a rats ass about. *While plotting the utter destruction of the Kinshra, the Void Knights gathers Cruor allies to betray the Cruor and Bruce, to begin a pointless rebellion. *Bruce was never a fan of being a King. He decided to leave Gielinor to find a new land, where he could perhaps rule as King of a city he enjoyed. *Aztarwyn was given the city for a few short hours, however, Aztarwyn knew that once his short reign became public, this would drive even more rebels to gather to attempt to bring him down. *In an act to save the lives of many people, Aztarwyn ordered the entire army known as Vigilis Cruor into hiding, leaving their former lands behind. Falador was given to the former King Oliver, as the Goblin Village and the Monastery were given to the Kinshra. Edgeville was returned to Varrock, now ruled by King Ehrick. *Aztarwyn's fourth reign of Falador was never noted as his own, he decided to hide it under Bruce's. King Oliver (II) *Given Falador after the Great Disappearance of the Cruor Regime, Oliver does little with it. *The Guardians of Armadyl and the Void Knight Elite Corps support law enforcement in the City. *Citizens begin to protest, as Oliver is revealed to be a Mahjarrat. *After a failed rebellion in Varrock, led by Corvus Cross, Katsu, Aztarwyn, and Ulrich meet, to begin planning another rebellion. *It is suggested by Aztarwyn to focus elsewhere, where attention is needed and something needs to be done; Falador. *It is agreed that the rebels will invade Falador, and posters are posted all over the city. *Oliver, exposed, and now generally hated, hands to city to Corvus Cross, after an uneventful and rather short regime. Commonwealth Era (House of Cross) King Corvus *Corvus acquires Falador from King Oliver. *Setting his eyes on expanding and creating the Commonwealth, he moves to Al Kharid whilst his relative Ulrich settles into Lumbridge. They would later swap. Crown Prince Thomas/Lucilla Bennett *After a brief fiasco involving the unlawful sale of Falador, Corvus steps in creating a council with the highest bidder, Lucilla Bennett, and his son, Thomas. *Thomas does what he can to control Falador's rampant crime problem, but persistent attacks from the Kinshra make this difficult. *Thomas marries Amadis Snow. *Kinshra, under Seri Mo'da, burns half of Falador. *A battle occurs, almost resulting in Thomas' death when King Ehrick of Varrock betrays them. *When Thomas attempts, despite the pressures of war, to hear out his people at Open Court, he is assassinated by the Kinshra. King Corvus (II) *Crown reverts to Corvus when Thomas dies. King Ulrich *Before Ulrich was King, he attempted to execute Dion Magnan in the dungeons of Falador Castle. *King Ulrich enlists the help of Elwin Cadarn, a former leader of the rebellion. Elwin eventually ends up as steward of Falador. *Not long after, That Saradomin Group forces The Commonwealth to surrender Falador to them. The Good King Dion (That Saradomin Group) * The Lord of Entrana, Dion Magnan, completes his campaign against Vampyres. *Dion Magnan forces The Commonwealth to surrender Falador to him. *Dion Magnan attempts to restore the White Knights to a position of power within Falador. *After the fall of The Commonwealth, a vote is held. Those of power within Asgarnia invite the public to decide the fate of Falador's situation. Three options are presented to the public and citizens are invited to cast votes in Western Falador for the future of the city: #''The first option would be for those in favour of Dion Magnan becoming King of Falador.'' #''The second option was for Falador to remain unclaimable by any single body of power.'' #''The third option was for Falador to elect another leader, but not anybody associated with Dion Magnan.'' *At the end of the week, the votes are counted. The combined total of votes for options two and three when put together are less than half of the votes received for the first option. *Dion Magnan is elected as the King of Falador through the process of democracy and attends a coronation ceremony in his throne room. * The Reign Of The Good King Dion saw Falador home to The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church. They were a monastic order of monk warriors commonly known as "That Saradomin Group". *The blue-robed monk warriors express their belief that Falador is not a place for anti-Saradominists and lead several campaigns against Zamorakians and Zarosians. *Crime in Falador is at an all-time low. *The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church assists in restoring the White Knights to power. *Dion Magnan, in his old age, is last seen exiting Falador Castle with his friend Sander Stoneman. *Leadership of the city passes on to another government. Lord Pyro *Shortly after Dion Magnan left Falador, Pyro and his army marched into Falador. *Aztarwyn and his army had Falador surrounded soon after hearing of his former friend gaining the city. *White Knights stormed the castle, pushing Pyro out in the process, removing Falador of the Zamorakian Tyrant. *As Aztarwyn thought Falador was still under Pyro's control, he attacked. *Aztarwyn holds the city for three days as his fifth reign, and destroys it entirely. *Falador is repaired. *Pyro's reign was very short. White Knight Era Marshal Grosvenor (White Knights) *Marshal Richard Grosvenor, believing he was of humble origin, establishes a White Knight state and titles himelf as a Steward. He looks for a legitimate heir to the throne, but this process was indefinantly interrupted by the politics of Falador. *The Marshal establishes ties with the Duchy of Lumbridge and City of Rimmington under Duke Filis Aerendyl through trade and military alliance. *Fearing a Kinshra coup, Richard installs a duel-Adamant portcullis in the gateway. He also installs six cannons on the top of the castle, of which are used when the Kinshra staged a brief ''show-of-arms in the city square. *The City of Rimmington spontaneously invades the Duchy of Lumbridge, taking control of the city before Marshal Grosvenor could send knights to intervene. Filis flees to Falador and takes up the title of Chancellor while the White Knights annex Rimmington. *Aquired Port Sarim from the Kinshra after threatening a siege, and hence unified Southern Asgarnia. To govern the port, Richard appointed Weatherby Imrahil-Valiance, who then constructed the Royal Asgarnian Armada. It was also during this time that tension increased between the states of North Asgarnia and South Asgarnia, for the Kinshra backed the north, and the White Knights ruled the South. *He is injured and assumed to have died fighting off the insane Zamorakian despot Pyr o, therefore passing White Knight command and the City to Richard's second-in-command, Seneschal Alexander Acriyata. King Alexander *Alexander is crowned King of Falador as his own bequest, to provide a strong Saradominist beacon for the people to look up to. *Insert history of King Alexander's first reign here. *King Alexander, in a fit of what has been said to be either madness or depression, appeared to have thrown himself from the West Tower of Falador Castle to his supposed death. Grand Duke Weatherby Imrahil-Valiance *The elderly ruler of Port Sarim, Weatherby Imrahil-Valiance, takes up Falador's throne as Alexander "dies". *He holds the renamed Grand Duchy together with a fair and honest effort, and attempts to reunite the scattered forces of the Order of the White Knights. He manages to gain a recognizable leadership status among the White Knight groups, but fails to unite them into one order. *The Kinshra attempts to assasinate Grand Duke Valiance during a ball held by Queen Johanna of Varrock, which he barely escaped. Tensions grew between both kingdoms as Weatherby blames and suspects Johanna as the assasination plotter. *A blockade of Crusaders` fleets led by Oliver Ryder mobilizes around the harbour of Port Sarim, in an attempt to invade the Grand Duchy of Asgarnia. The Ryder`s forces retreats, however, when both sides comes up with an agreement which Weatherby grants the Ryders temporary settlement at the Monastery. *The Grand Duchy of Asgarnia attains close ties of alliance with the Rovins. *A spontaneous rebellion arise in Rimmington led by its Baron, who allied with the Ryders in an attempt to once again invade Asgarnia. However, the rebellion eventually fails due to lack of strength as Kandarin intervenes and completely destroyes the town. Weatherby is heartbroken by the bloodshed of his own people. *Weatherby calls upon Alexander and returns the City to him. *Weatherby remains in Port Sarim, and rebuilds Rimmington. He combines Rimmington and Port Sarim into one state, the Grand Duchy of Sarimia, which serves the new Asgarnia shortly before his departure. King Alexander (II) *Alexander was rather important with the rebirth and reconstruction of Falador, though his current location is unknown; he introduced many important laws, that are still, hopefully being used to this date. King Axareas *Axareas, claiming the city after the Madness of Alexander, crowns himself King of Falador. *He swiftly improves Falador's prospects, strengthening its leadership and military and maintaining peace in the usually lawless tavern. *His reign is cut short, as the new King of Burthorpe, Varis Knives, perceives Axareas as a threat and declares war. *Soon after, Varis' coalition invades Falador and Kandarin decide to force the Faladian people to accept Alexander as King once more. **Alexander, however, tries to pass the city over to the Kinshra, though this fails as Michael Rystar claims the throne instead.. King Michael *His controversial actions include regular killings of criminals in the Rising Sun, which attract international attention (mostly negative). *Eden Syvian begins intervention by inflicting a siege upon the already battered city of Falador. The siege is broken as Eden redirects his efforts towards the Misthalite War. Control of Falador passes on to Amara Concendo. Lady Amara Concendo *Lady Regent Amara Concendo took control of Falador temporarily in order to add some order to a city that was close to politically crumbling. *Peace, though rocky, was made with the Kinshra knights. A strong alliance was forged with Burthorpe under King Varis; the city of Falador maintaining it's independence for the time being. Tensions with other nations ceased. *The "reign" was rather short; in which Amara simply fixed the messes that she could, along with the help of several close advisors; one of them being Khalian Malleus, who she passed the regency to next. Lord Khalian Malleus *Lord Khalian continued to settle grievances and bring stability to the city of Falador. *He created a new set of laws that passed unanimously; allowing freedom of religion, speech, and protest. The code also allowed for citizens to demand a new ruler without bloodshed or anarchy. The code passed on to the next rulers. *Upon the new laws being implemented, he officially annexed Falador to King Varis; thus uniting Asgarnia. King Varis Grey *King Varis of Burthorpe becomes the first king of a united Asgarnia since the time of the first Holy Asgarnian Empire. He would later go on to expand Asgarnia's boarders into Misthalin and Karamja. Though technically an Empire at this point, Varis would decline the title of Emperor, thinking it pompous. *Richard Grosvenor returns from retirement and is re-appointed as Marshal of the White Knights to create a balance between Kinshra and White Knight influence in the region. *King Varis, Lord Kaeso Del'Vair, and Marshal Grosvenor draft the Asgarnian Accord of 169, dividing the rule of Asgarnia into three states of governance under the King. The White Knights are granted Falador, the Kinshra are granted Southern Asgarnia, and it is agreed that King Varis shall seat his government at Burthorpe and Taverly. *After hearing of a plot between the Kinshra and Crown Prince Galastus to stage a coup, Varis abdicates, fleeing to Kandarin, and arranges for Kandarin to temporarily secure Asgarnia. *Taken from Varis Grey: "''As King of Asgarnia, Varis sought to unify the Asgarnian people and strengthen the state of the kingdom. Initially, larges investments into trade and military development became the focus. Military fortresses were contrusted around Asgarnia, the alliances where consolidated into The Allied Forces, and Asgarnia then declared war upon the Worshippers of the Dragonkin. Varis returned to trade policy, colonizing parts of Karamja in order to boost the Asgarnian markets with exotic goods. Around this time, Varis' own son, Galastus would begin to plot to overthrow him. Varis, accustomed to the signs of corruption and the weakness of man, foresaw the collaspe of his government to someone(he did not know at this time Galastus was behind it), and instead ended his reign on his own terms." *Noteably, Varis kept the entire Asgarnian treasury, it's fleet, and it's Karamjan colonies in his name after abdication. Although unconfirmed, it is suggested Varis also kept several military facilities unkown to the public.(White Wolf Research Institute, The Halls of Unyeilding Reverence, and Song Manor) Kandarin Occupation *Upon King Varis handing responsibility of Asgarnia to Kandarin, a political crisis occured. Kandarin Soliders rushed to keep the peace where anarchy was brewing, and needless to say, the citizens did not take kindly to foreigners within their walls. *However, High King Oliver of Kandarin assured the public that it was only temporary; in order to find a suitable leader for Asgarnia. *Peace was made with rebelling factions as many groups bidded for leadership. *In the end, Joseph Adalhard, formerly of the Holy Asgarnian Empire, is chosen for the next ruler of Falador. Emperor Joseph Adalhard (Holy Asgarnian Empire) (II) * Holy Asgarnian Empire Category:In-Character History Category:POC Category:Location Category:Asgarnia